Igloo (CPI)
Igloos are the homes of penguins in Club Penguin Island. Added to the game in the 1.8.0 update, players are able to access them from the igloo tram station in Island Central, player cards, the "My penguin" in the bottom tab of the screen, or the map. Features Customization Igloos can be customized in various ways, from the location of the igloo, music playing, and environmental lighting. For decoration, buildings and many various types of furniture, which can be bought at shops such as Igloos & Interiors, can be placed in igloos. Igloos can have up to 130 items in them at once (100 prior to the 1.9.0 update). Igloos can also have their privacy be set to either be accessible by everyone, or only to the owner of the igloo. Igloo slots Up to three igloo slots are available for use. The first is available by default and for all players, and a second and third slot are unlocked by reaching levels 3 and 6. These extra slots can only be used by members. If a player is a member and their membership runs out, all their igloo slots become locked and a fourth one is available for use for as long as they do not have a membership. Editor When creating an igloo, a location must be chosen. One is available by default and for all players, the other two are member-only and unlocked by reaching certain levels. The location affects the setting of the igloo, as well as the space available. Once an igloo is chosen, it can be accessorized. Buildings can be placed in specific spaces in locations, which vary between locations. Furniture can be placed anywhere in the igloo, and can be sorted by type, or what is currently placed in the igloo. Furniture can be edited in scale or rotation. As of the 1.10.0 update, furniture can be cloned by pressing a button with two squares while selected, which makes a clone of the item with the same size and rotation directly to the left of the item. The environmental lighting of igloos can also be changed, which is available to all players. Some lighting is available by default, while others are unlocked by reaching certain levels. Music can be played in igloos, and can only be used by members. Some tracks are available by default, while others are unlocked from reaching certain levels, or by logging in during various events. Music tracks can be previewed before applying them. If no music track is being played in the igloo, ambient sounds are present instead. While editing an igloo, there is an option to preview it, which lets the player preview changes made to their igloo in-game before saving. As of the 1.10.0 update, when editing is resumed after previewing, the player is asked if they want to save changes. If this is declined, the changes made to the igloo are reverted back to the last time it was saved. As of the 1.10.0 update, in the editor, there is an option to remove all buildings and furniture placed in the igloo, labeled "clear all". This does not affect the location, lighting, or music. Custom scale values These items have custom maximum and/or minimum scale values, meaning the slidable scaler in the igloo editor allows them to have a different range in sizes than other items. When not scaled, all items are at the default size of 1.0. For most items, the maximum size is 2.0 times the default size of the item, and the minimum size is 0.5 times the default. Values listed in bold are larger than the usual maximum or smaller than the usual minimum. Values listed in italics and underlining are smaller than the usual maximum or larger than the usual minimum. The Travel Cannon cannot be scaled at all, and the Unusual Box cannot be scaled below its default size. Trivia *Concept art for igloos was first released on March 27, 2017 in part 2 of Waddle Down Memory Lane. *The "My Igloo" button was added to the "My Penguin" tab in the 1.7.1 update, but could not be used at the time. Gallery Sneak peeks Club Penguin Island Igloo.jpg CPI Igloo sketch 1.png|Concept art of a music themed igloo, as seen in part 2 of Waddle Down Memory Lane CPI Igloo sketch 2.png|Concept art of a Halloween themed igloo, as seen in part 2 of Waddle Down Memory Lane Wishing well furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a wishing well furniture Skyline backdrop furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a skyline backdrop furniture Show Stage furniture CPI.jpg|Sneak peek of a stage furniture Igloo Fridge.jpg|Sneak peek of a fridge furniture Igloo Oven.jpg|Sneak peek of a stove furniture Igloo Trampoline.jpg|Sneak peek of a trampoline furniture Igloo Cannon.jpg|Sneak peek of a cannon furniture IglooWindow.jpg|Sneak peek of a window furniture Small Igloo CPI.png Igloo UI.png Igloo Lot CPI.png CPI Igloo Village Map Sneak Peek.png|Sneak peek of the Igloo Village on the map CPI Snowy Pine Estates Igloo Sneak Peek -1.png|Sneak peek of an igloo in the Snowy Pine Estates CPI Snowy Pine Estates Igloo Sneak Peek -2.png CPI Igloo Locations Sneak Peek.png|Sneak peek of the Igloo locations CPI Wayover Woods Dark Night Sky Igloo Sneak Peek.png|Sneak peek of an igloo in the Wayover Woods with a Dark Night Sky CPI Sunny Shores Sunset Igloo Sneak Peek.png|Sneak peek of an igloo in the Sunny Shores with a Sunset Sky IglooLoadingScreen1.PNG IglooLoadingScreen2.PNG IglooLoadingScreen3.PNG Newsfeed 1.8UpdateNotes.jpg Trampoline furniture.png|Sneak peek of a trampoline furniture Chair furniture.png|Sneak peek of a chair furniture Window furniture.png|Sneak peek of a window furniture Carpet furniture.png|Sneak peek of a carpet furniture Couch furniture.png|Sneak peek of a couch furniture 19 WhatsComing Feature.jpg|Sneak peek of new furniture available in the 1.9 update Igloo List sneak peek.png|Sneak peek of the igloo list from the 1.9 update Rainbowslide.png|Sneak peek of a rainbow-themed slide from the 1.9 update Concept art IglooConceptsHeader.png 01 ThumbnailSketch.png 02 Whitebox.png 03 RefinedSketch.png 04 ColorConcept.png 05 FinalModel.png Videos Update 1.8 is Here! - Disney Club Penguin Island Club Penguin Island TV Spot - The Igloo Party - Disney Club Penguin Island Relax by the Yule Log - Disney Club Penguin Island How To Decorate an Igloo - Club Penguin Island External links *SNEAK PEEK: Igloos & Interiors *SNEAK PEEK: Your Igloo! Category:Club Penguin Island Category:2017 Category:Igloos